elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bitzi-Bo Chronicles
''The Bitzi-Bo ChroniclesThe true name of the arc was revealed by Samuel Anderson on August 28, 2014 at Elwoodstock I. is a unofficially-recognized story arc contained in ''Elwood about Bitzi Baxter, her ex-husband Bo Baxter, and the relationships of them both while recovering from the divorce. It was the first story arc in the series, and the longest running one. The arc stemmed another arc, the Mr. Morris-Zorkbo stories. Despite having an official name, the arc is unofficially recognized, meaning the title of the arc is not written before every issue title, like the Frenskwire Love Saga. Issues There are 25 issues in the arc. The arc is often split up, because some consider the arc to end after the death of Bitzi, but other include Buster's misadventures while living with Bo. After the death of Bo, another assumed ending of the plotline could be thought. Original arc *003-01-03 The Return of Bo *015-02-04 Bo Goes Terrorist *016-02-05 Bo Goes Terrorist: The Aftermath *022-02-11 The Secret Life of Bo Baxter *023-02-12 I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 1 *024-02-13 I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 2 *029-03-01 The Baxterette, Part 1 *030-03-02 The Baxterette, Part 2 *045-04-05 Bitzi Goes Ballistic *050-04-10 Loved and Lost *056-05-04 Trial and Error, Part 1 *057-05-05 Trial and Error, Part 2 *063-05-11 Confessions on Death Row *066-05-14 The Day of Reckoning, Part 1 *067-05-15 The Day of Reckoning, Part 2 Post-Bitzi arc *068-06-01 Touched by an Angel *080-06-13 Just Breathe *083-06-16 Third Time's a Charm *086-06-19 Dear Diary, Part 1 *087-06-20 Dear Diary, Part 2 *088-06-21 Dear Diary, Part 3 *089-06-22 Dear Diary, Part 4 Post-Bo / Buster arc *090-07-01 Little Orphan Buster *104-07-15 Buster's Savior *105-08-01 Here Comes the Sun Characters *Bitzi Baxter (The Return of Bo — The Day of Reckoning, Part 2) *Bo Baxter (The Return of Bo — present) *Buster Baxter (The Return of Bo — present) *Kara Baxter (The Secret Life of Bo Baxter — Bitzi Goes Ballistic) *Baby B. Baxter (The Secret Life of Bo Baxter — Bitzi Goes Ballistic) *John Morris (The Baxterette, Part 1 and 2'' — ''Trial and Error, Part 2) *Harry Mills (I Wanna Marry Harry, Part 1 and 2'' — ''Trial and Error, Part 2) Future issues Future issues will involve Buster "camping out" at the Reads' house, and then being adopted. End Samuel Anderson has stated that the Bitzi-Bo arc will soon becoming to a close in one of the recent volumes , yet it is unknown if he considers the death of Bitzi the end, or the death of Bo the end. ''Love and Fate'' Bennett Joel, a guest writer for the series, wrote a 3-part issue called Love and Fate, meant to be the end of the arc. In it, Bitzi puts Bo, Harry, and Mr. Morris to the test to see who her true suitor is. In the end, all the characters die in a sinking boat. Feeling it was too drastic, Samuel Anderson did not accept the manuscript and the episode was scrapped. Category:Plotlines Category:Story arcs